Doppelganger Arle's Contempt and its Boiling Point
by kirbymanx-huskynator
Summary: Doppel tries. Bless her heart she tries. Part 4 of my "Puyo Final Boss Anthology"


Doppelganger Arle was a bitter soul. Being labeled as such did not help. She's been out of the game for a while. But now she's back and angrier than ever. She's back to get her life back from the _imposter calling herself Arle_ and claim back her precious Carby.

She can't risk being seen, not helped she has fewer resources and didn't have the patience to come up with an elaborate trap.

High on top of ZigZag Peak, Doppel spied down below through binoculars for her doppelgänger.

As luck would have it she was playing Puyo with Carbuncle. Searching around for the blobs to sent to oblivion.

"Fufufufu." Doppel lit a fuse of a bomb painted like a sad little blue Puyo, uncharacteristically kissing it for good luck. She threw it onto Arle's side.

But wouldn't you know it? It popped like a normal puyo. No ka-boom. "Hmph."

* * *

At the windy flower fields, Doppel prepared her circus ball. "Fufufufuhaha!" This ball specially hexed to capture someone inside.

The wind was carrying the ball towards Arle. Doppel was crossing her fingers.

She shouldn't have done that, she's trapped in her own bubble. "Hnrrgh!"

* * *

Doppel thought about sending a letter rigged to explode. It's longer term, but effective.

* * *

"Hahahaha!" This fused, cannonball loaded cannon was aimed at Arle sitting at a bench in the distance. Doppel started fantasizing, her last time before for the doppelgänger would be blown to bits. And then she'll step in and say something like 'I got better, from that mysterious cannon shot.'

*THUNK!*

Something broke on the canon. Pointing to the ground, making a loud, fantasy ruining noise.

* **BOOOOM!** *

"Hssssssssssh!" Doppel hissed in pain, covering her ears. There went the cannonball… Rolling like a Bowling one… Going off to become useless.

"Gah!" Doppel kicked the weapon in frustration. Stubbing her toe and making it explode.

* _ **KA-BOOM!**_ * *Laugh of Pain*

* * *

"Mwahahahahaaaa!" *Throat clear* Doppel thought a more direct approach was needed. She snatched a trench coat, fedora, a blunt object and a wide array of spells if need be. Arle mistook it for a Puyo Puyo match, so a Puyo match it was.

Doppel isn't familiar with Fever Rules and couldn't figure it out in time. She lost.

*'I had enough of this' annoyed laugh*

A retreat was in order.

* * *

The mailman was here, and he had a letter for Doppel. At first, Doppel had her spirit uplifted for a moment. 'To Arle Nadja.' It said. She opened it.

…

"Ugh."

* **KA-BOOM!** *

* * *

Her blood was a boil! In similar conditions to earlier today. Back at ZigZag peak. Only this time she had a boulder into instead of a bomb.

Arle and Carbuncle were playing again. Doppel crossed her fingers that her Carby wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

1…

2…

3…

"Kyah!" And the boulder went rolling. And lucky for Doppel she discovered on the fly she could steer the thing. To ensure it would hit Arle. "Muhahahahahaha-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA- _YAAAAAAAA_ HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Arle and Carby saw it incoming and panicked as a result.

Well, Arle did, Carbuncle opened up a portal.

"Huh." Doppel, confused where the boulder went. Suddenly heard loud rumbling behind her. *Siiiiiiiiigh* She gave up… She didn't even look behind her.

The boulder rolled down the mountain with Doppel pressed against it.

* * *

Arle and Carbuncle hid somewhere safe from the boulder. They stuck around because they saw a person stuck to it. The boulder crashed against one of Primp's famous rubber trees. Flinging it back to where Doppel found it.

Arle magically caught Doppel.

"Gugu?…"

"Not your fault, Carby. Hey, are you okay?" Arle prepared some healing spells.

Doppel couldn't laugh this off… She just cried, partly out of pain, partly out of defeat. This doppelgänger bested her without even doing anything. It's been a looooooooooong time since she let the tears escape. She was rolled over on her back.

"Oh my gosh! You're-"

"Yesssshhh." Doppel groaned in pain.

Arle casted the first healing spell despite knowing who the injured was.

"Wh-Why?" Doppel couldn't believe it. "Look, after our battle, Dark Prince explained everything. What you must've been through, and I'm glad I don't remember it…" The blue sorceress shivered at the thought. "You're the one behind the circus fiasco, right?" *Heal spell*

Doppel hesitated, but gave a weak, painful nod. "Oooow!"

"Be careful. Keep using words, don't strain yourself."

"Gugu gu." Carbuncle said softly. Rubbing the places his Arle liked.

"Carby~" Doppel's lip quivered.

*Cure 2* "Look, point is, we're both the same person, no matter what your first impression of me was." Arle looked deep at Doppel's dull eyes, shaking up a cure potion. "I got nothing against you (let's put aside that you tried to kill me that one time). Open up." The medicine was poured in her red-clad counterpart's mouth. "I'm willing to try sharing my life with you, or just start anew. Are you?"

Doppel did not answer. She looked the other way.

Arle sighed. "Hi, Arle. I'm Arle. And you know Carby already, I'm sure."

"Guguu~" The rabbit-y thing snuggled himself against her face.

Doppel couldn't deny the nostalgia, and how it made her feel… It had the unfortunate side-effect of making her look at her doppelgänger.

"He likes you." Arle smiled, happy for her injured half. "Make sure you make time for both of us."

"Gu."

"Heehee, whaddya say?" She extended her hand, either or shaking or getting off the ground.

"A-Arle?" Was all Doppel managed to get it out. Not entirely recovered yet, but Arle doesn't seem to realize it. She could walk it off at this point if she doesn't do too much, so whatever… That's not the biggest source of her pain at the moment anyway.

No matter how many spells Arle casted, no matter potions she was fed, she couldn't cure Doppel's grief with them… Her head was rushing with thoughts.

Ending 1: Begrudgingly accept.  
Ending 2: Become sisters. (You get top bunk.)  
Ending 3: Embrace her and Carby. Tell them all you've been through. Stain them with your tears.  
Ending 4: Deck'r in the cheek (in anger).  
Ending 5: Peck'r on her cheek (as a 'thank you').  
Ending 6: Confess your love, hold hands and frolic into the sunset.  
-Ending 7: This is too much for your stubborn mind! Your head hurts and you run away crying. (You'll probably collapse.)  
Ending 8: She let herself open, you idiot! Kill her.  
Ending 9: Confess you've been trying to murder her all day.  
Ending 10: Tell her to leave you to rot, there can only be one…  
Ending 11: Snatch Carbuncle and run away. (You'll probably collapse.)  
Ending 12: Oh sure, disappear from existence again! That's your solution to EVERYTHING!  
Ending 13: Play Puyo, then decide. Maybe you've got better ideas.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

I went this awful route for Doppel because I don't know what to do with Rafisol yet. While she and Doppel are really different, a story about them could easily be cut from the same cloth.

So I decided to go for comedy and make Doppel even more miserable. Until it became this monstrosity.

And just because the cursor is on my preferred ending, doesn't make it canon. Whatever you like the most is the ending. 'Sides my ending choice isn't necessarily bad.


End file.
